Little Flower Among Wolves
by MangoMango-Berry
Summary: Isami, Kondo has a wife that is never mentioned, perhaps a family. What if we brought that family to light? Join in on the adventures of the Isamis as they and the captains of the Shinsengumi meet. Nothing is a mere coincidence in the lives of the Mibu Wolves. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Little Flower Among Wolves

KondoKondo Isami x OC: Ayane (colorful sound/beautiful kimono sound) Isami, Hanae (blessed flower) Isami

Chapter 1: His Child

"Are you sure you can take care of her?" my beautiful wife asked me. With a smile I tell her "Of course I can. You can count on me Ayane." I said it with confidence as my little girl watched me through young excited eyes. She was simply happy to see her Otou-san and I could not help but feel guilty for it. Commanding the Shinsengumi meant that he had only seen his beautiful child a handful of times.

The amazing thing was that despite having not seen him often she remembered him and was always happy to see him. Ayane claimed that she was a daddy's girl. Yet here we stood with my daughter's arms wrapped around her mother's legs tightly while she stared at me intently. "Here are some of the things she will need during her stay." Ayane chuckled as she watched our daughter and handed a bag over to me. She continued "You will be surprised by how adventurous she is and is bound to climb trees and other things to get to higher places." I turned surprised eyes at her and then glanced between Ayane and our child.

With a motherly smile she patted our daughter's head which gained her attention. Ayane kneeled down and kissed her forehead "Be good for your daddy while I am away Hanae." Hanae nodded and hugged her mother around her neck before turning to me and slowly, almost questioningly, raising her arms. She wanted me to pick her up. Obliging I bended low and scooped her up easily and faced my wife once more. She smiled at the sight of us and kissed me chastely "I would not have asked you to do this if I did not have to go so far for business." She sighed but smiled again before waving and leaving the Shinsengumi headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Can I go play?

Hanae took in everything that we passed as I carried her into the compound to my rooms that I would share with her. The walk was quiet and uneventful despite her ever turning head. When we got to my rooms I set her down as she examined her temporary home. Moving to the dresser I placed her bag beside it, I would sort through the items later.

I turned back to her to see her looking at a large calligraphy painting I had hung in the room. "Hanae." I called. Upon hearing her name she turned her attention to me and came closer. Smiling I ruffled her hair a bit and explained "While you stay here you are going to share Otou-san's room, alright?" She smiled and nodded her head. "Ano…" she began. Urging her to go on I answered "Hai?" She twisted her fingers nervously as she looked down. She shuffled her feet again before asking quietly "Can I go play?" Shock ran through me. She was nervous to ask something so trivial? It was not a problem so I told her "As long as it is not bed time and there is no emergency you can play on the grounds anytime you want." Her downturned face now beamed up at me and before she dashed off I added "Just make sure to stop for meals." She nodded vigorously before sprinting out the room and around the corner.

Seeing the speed with which she left I began to have second thoughts "Maybe that was not what I should have told her." I spoke to myself unknown that I had a visitor. "Should have told who?" I turned surprised eyes to Toshizo who stood in the doorway. Humoring him I answered "My daughter." His eyes turned questioning and I bade him to follow me as I began to search for Hanae who was nowhere in sight. Who knew a seven year old girl could move so quickly?

Looking for her was getting me nowhere and I began to think of where she could have ran off to. I sighed. She could be anywhere on the property. It was then that I heard a commotion. Going off in the direction of the disturbance I soon came across Sanosuke, Shinpachi, Heisuke, and Hanae –who was watching them from a high branch in the tree she was perched in. From the sound if it they were trying to coax her to come down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Family of Brothers

I approached them with Toshizo in tow. As I looked at my daughter sitting high up in the tree I could tell she was not scared of the three older men but curious. They were rather distraught; perhaps worried she may hurt herself. I was too so I decided to end the farce "Hanae." I called her. Everyone silenced and looked to me with rapt attention "Can you get down from there on your own?" I asked. She responded with a quiet 'hai' and proceeded to shave a few years off my life.

She stood up from the branch she was sitting on and rather than climb down she _hopped_ from her branch to a lower one. She stopped and turned and did the same thing again so that she was at an even lower branch. There were no more branches and she was still above our heads. With a laugh she jumped off the branch. All the guys present, myself included, made to catch her before she fell but she surprised us when she caught the branch with both hands and _flipped_ down to the ground landing crouched on the ground before standing and dusting herself off. She looked at us with her head tilted to the side as we all gaped stupidly at what just occurred.

Shaking myself from my stupor I scooped her up and asked "Where did you learn to do that?" She held a hand up to her face as she thought about it "When there was nobody to help get down." Was her reply. Shaking my head I turned back to the men behind me and smiled as I announced "Try not to worry your 'nii-sans' so much." With widened eyes she looked owlishly from me to them. They too were stunned but Sanosuke asked the question on all their minds "If we are her nii-sans who is she?" I laughed and put Hanae up on my shoulders "This is my little girl, Hanae. She will be staying with us while her mother is away on family business." In no time they were introducing themselves to her and she used nicknames rather than their full names. She pointed them out from right to left "Hei-nii, Pachi-nii, Sano-nii, Toshi-nii." I laughed that she would use the same name I would occasionally call Toshizo. "Hai, and there are still more of them for you to meet." I informed her. She was ecstatic and soon squirmed her way out of my arms asking if we could go find her other 'nii-sans' now. I indulged her this and took her small hand in mine as we searched for her other nii-sans, the remaining Shinsengumi captains.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Older Sister?

We found the rest of them as they readied lunch with Chizuru-chan. I left her with her nii-sans as I went to inform Chizuru-chan of our young guest "Chizuru-chan?" I called out in the kitchen "Hai?" was the immediate reply. Entering I asked if she could make another lunch but in a smaller portion for a seven year old. She obliged but asked "Why for one so young?" Smiling I informed her "My daughter will be staying with us for a while." She appeared happy at this fact and brought the last and smallest lunch into the dining room where all the guys and Hanae were already gathered. Apparently she had already been introduced to everyone else as she once more repeated the nicknames she gave them "Gen-oji, Susu-nii, Kei-nii, Sou-nii, Haji-nii." Some laughed at the names others were given but Hanae spotted Chizuru-chan and I and ran over to us through the legs of the others.

She stopped in front of us and tilted her head to the side for the second time that day. "Ane-san?" It appeared she could already tell that Chizuru-chan was female without being told. Chizuru-chan set down the tray for Hanae next to mine before introducing herself to her "Hai. My name is Yukimura, Chizuru. What is your name?" She asked as she smiled. She jumped as she wrapped her arms around Chizuru-chan "Isami, Hanae Chizu-ane!" This caused Chizuru-chan to blush as the others either laughed or took in the scene.

Lunch passed amiably as everyone ate and chatted between themselves or asked Hanae questions about what she liked and disliked. They all found out that she is quite smart for her age and were probably wondering why she wasn't born a boy with all the things she liked to do. Her likes ranged from climbing trees to playing the koto; she indulged in a diverse set of activities already. As we finished eating and everyone got ready to continue their duties for the day I noticed Hanae help her ane-san gather up the used dishes and take them to be cleaned. Maybe she wasn't a complete tomboy after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sword Dance

I woke to a bright and early morning. I looked beside me to glimpse Hanae's cute sleeping face only to be met with an empty and folded futon. Confused and slightly panicked I quickly got out of my own futon and dressed.

It was early enough that breakfast would not be served for at least another hour and few were awake at this time. Where could his daughter be this early in the morning? Knowing now that she was beyond adventurous I began searching the perimeter for her. After having gone around nearly the entire place I found her peeking from around a pillar at something by the pond. Quietly I drew near as to not startle her or what held her attention so. Looking around the corner I could see Hajime practicing with his katana. As per his usual his strokes were fluid, quick, and left-handed. Each blow would more than likely kill an enemy or two. He moved as if surrounded by invisible foes and held the blade to parry before noticing me.

I was not as good as Hanae at hiding it seemed. When Hajime had stopped and looked in my direction Hanae turned to look as well and seemed a bit surprised to see me standing behind her. I picked her up and approached Hajime as he sheathed his katana and bade us a good morning. My daughter happily chirped 'Ohayo' to her Haji-nii and this brought a small smile to the usually expressionless swordsman. "You had an audience this morning Hajime." I said as I gestured to Hanae with my eyes. By his expression he had not known the child had been watching him.

He came closer and asked "Why were you up so early Hanae?" She blushed a bit and tried to hide her face in my shoulder to hide said blush. Apparently she had a favorite nii-san already. A muffled "To watch Haji-nii practice." Was spoken through the cloth. Curious I asked "Hanae do you like watching others practice and spar?" She pulled her face from my shoulder and nodded ever so slightly. It was a strange thing for a girl to like -not that there was anything wrong with it- but I would rather she not get involved in the ways of the samurai. Her next statement both shocked and probably embarrassed poor Hajime "It's like watching a dance." She turned to me "Oka-san has been teaching me dances but I think Haji-nii might be better." I couldn't help but laugh. That was something I was going to have to keep a secret from Ayane –there was a better dancer than her in our little girl's eyes.

*A/N: A reviewer brought to my attention that the Japanese was incorrect and so I have slightly changed my format for this chapter. Rather than getting rid of all the Japanese though I will be keeping some commonly traded phrases –the nii-san bit.

Thank you for your views and reviews! I hope to get more and am willing to take up SOME suggestions. ~MM-B


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ninja Hide and Seek

Otou-san left with almost all my nii-sans. He said they would all be back before morning and that I needed to be on my best behavior for Susu-nii. It was already late but I wasn't tired. Susu-nii was probably the only one of my nii-sans that I didn't see regularly. He was different from the others too. His eyes were always looking around, he definitely wasn't as large and tall, and he usually wore all black with a face covering. "Susu-nii." I called and his eyes zeroed in on me "Are you a ninja?" His eyes widened in confusion and then realization before he chuckled a bit "No but with how many people claim I am a ninja I am beginning to believe it."

It was rather boring to sit here in the room and do nothing so I proposed an idea. "Susu-nii how about we play a game?" One of his eyebrows went up "What kind of game?" Excited I near shouted "Ninja hide and seek!" His other eyebrow rose to meet the other before a grin broke out across his face. "Are the rules different from normal hide and seek?" He asked and I knew he was going to play. I nodded "Hai! We start in two different rooms and after ten seconds you have to 'hunt' me. If I hear you and turn around you have to freeze until I look away. My objective will be to get to a certain destination without being 'caught'." I stopped to think "What should be the safe area?" I asked him. He thought on it for a moment before coming up with "Gen-san is still here so how about his room?" It was a considerable distance from here, enough distance to provide a challenge to both parties.

I agreed and exited the room to go into the next one. Both sets of sliding doors were closed and I called out I was ready to Susu-nii. He began counting aloud and I was thankful that the next room happened to be the kitchen. As quickly and quietly as I could I climbed on top of barrels and shelves to get to the ceiling. Pushing up the ceiling tile moved and I entered the small space before covering the hole back up. Slowly but surely I crawled along the beams. I heard Susu-nii open the door to the kitchen before his footsteps indicated he had moved on to look elsewhere.

I had gone along this way for a while before deciding I was far enough and hadn't heard Susu-nii in a while. Like before I moved the tile and was thankful to find a dresser beneath. I hopped down quietly and replaced the tile before getting off the dresser. I eased the room's sliding door open to make sure the coast was clear. I opened it further and exited the room. Gen-oji's room was not too far from here. I needed only go to the next building and his room was a few doors down. As stealthily as I could I made my way there.

I had just made it to the next building when I heard approaching footsteps. If it was Susu-nii he was close. I skittishly moved along and stopped when I felt eyes on me. I turned quickly. There was no one within my sights. I turned to move only to hear the shuffling of clothes. I turned back but this time I was scared. There was nobody around unless Gen-oji was in his room and I was not sure whether or not the person was Susu-nii. Frightened I didn't care if I made noise and dashed into the room, relieved to see that Gen-oji was there.

He looked surprised by my arrival and asked what was wrong when he saw the look of fear on my face. "Susu-nii and I were playing a game and someone was following me just now but I don't know if it was Susu-nii or not." He pulled me into a hug and carried me with him to the door. He eased it open and looked outside. There definitely wasn't anyone there. "How about we go find Yamazaki-kun together?" Not wanting to be alone I quickly agreed as we made our way about the property calling out for Susu-nii as we went. Not long after he found us. He was worried as well because he had not found me and it had been quite some time since we began. I was exchanged between the two and taken back to my otou-san's room for the night where Susu-nii stayed with me.

*A/N: If you think I should get rid of the 'nii-san' let me know but I will probably keep one in specific for Hanae's favorite brother! (With this I will go back through and edit all previous chapters.)

~MM-B


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Demons in the Night- Yoru no akuma

When I woke up I saw Susu-nii and Otou-san talking to one another. When I caught my name I realized they were talking about me; probably about last night. Not wanting to be left out I rubbed my face and greeted them "Ohayo Otou-san, Susu-nii." They stopped and turned to me. There was a look about Otou-san's face that said he wanted an explanation. Seeing this I went to get dressed before showing or telling them anything.

They were quite surprised when I showed them the route I had taken through the ceiling. They became worried when I explained that it felt like someone was watching me when I was almost to Gen-oji's room. "Are you sure someone was there Hanae?" Otou-san asked me. I nodded "I felt eyes on me and I heard footsteps and rustling clothes." There was something, someone, to look out for.

The day proceeded normally except Kei-nii turned up. I was told he went away for a while and was surprised to see him. The strange and rude man also left the same day. A couple of pretty ladies came to talk to Otou-san, my nii-sans, and Chizu-ane. I wasn't allowed near so I did not know what they talked about, only that Chizu-ane was a bit depressed. I decided to spend the rest of the day with her and asked Otou-san if I could sleep in Chizu-ane's room with her that night.

I was woken up by Chizu-ane and I didn't have to ask why when I heard a loud sound cracking the usual silence of the night. We dressed and rushed out of the room quietly. We were soon stopped by Shimada-san he told us that we were to remain inside. He argued with Chizu-ane before stopping altogether when a crimson-eyed blonde-haired man strode forth with a katana brandished. He easily knocked out Shimada-san. Chizu-ane moved to protect me only to get grabbed and knocked out by the man.

I whimpered in fear and he set his attention on me. He sheathed his blade and shifted Chizu-ane to one shoulder before coming towards me. Terrified I tried to run but he grabbed and hoisted me up by my kimono. At this point I was too afraid to utter a sound. He easily carried the two of us to the courtyard where I saw many downed Shinsengumi men, my nii-sans, and Otou-san fighting two men who were extremely skilled. Sano-nii noticed us first "Chizuru-chan, Hanae-chan?!" The man stopped by a torch and deposited Chizu-ane on the ground but held fast onto me.

It was Toshi-nii who was nearest to my captor and was ready to fight him. He readied to fight as well with me still in his grasp. He was using me as a shield and it terrified me. They managed to exchange blows though and the sharp ring of steel against steel echoed in my ears. Toshi-nii lost his katana and made to draw his kodachi but my captor was too fast. Chizu-ane awoke and drew her own kodachi to block the man. Toshi-nii used the opportunity to grab both her and the kodachi and brandish it in front of them. The man exchanged words with them before sheathing his now broken katana and holding me up higher. "Isami, Kondō. Your wife was assassinated recently. Word will be sent soon." The words hit like a ton of bricks but did not register as I was dropped to the ground. He and the other two walked out of the gate and out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: In Life and Death

As Chikage, Kazama had said a letter arrived and told of my beloved wife's, of Ayane's, death. She was assassinated. I felt crushed but I could tell Hanae was hurting far more than I. Gone was my cheerful blessed flower; replaced by a silent grieving child who seemed scared and lost. All our efforts to cheer the poor child up proved fruitless.

I lost Ayane to assassins and if my theory was correct they would come for Hanae as well. I would mourn Ayane's death but I would be damned if I let them take Hanae too. I made sure that she was always accompanied by one of the captains or myself. It was truly heart-breaking to see her suffer. The first few days she would not eat and I woke to the sound of her crying in her sleep. She had not cried aloud yet and I doubted she would any time soon.

Already two and a half weeks had come and gone since the announcement of Ayane's death. I was looking for Hanae and soon found that she was sitting and eating breakfast with the rest quietly. There was something different though. She still sat straight and properly but I could hear the faint tinkling of bells every now and again. I took my spot beside her and began eating my meal as well. It was only when she began helping Chizuru-chan in gathering the dishes did I realize what had changed; she was trying to move forwards. The tinkling of bells grew louder and tied on a lock of hair on her left side was a present that Ayane and I had gotten for her fifth birthday. The pristine white cord was tied at the top and bottom of the braid it was worked into. The silver butterfly rested near the top and from it hung the bells I had been hearing all morning. Before she passed me entirely she told me quietly "Ohayo Otou-san." It was a step in her recovery and I could not help but reach out and hug her small form to me as I whispered back "Ohayo Hanae."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rage

Otou-san had left a few days ago to settle some business. It worried me to no end because Oka-san left on business and ended up assassinated. He had told me not to worry and told the others that if they went anywhere to take me with them.

Today word of an assassination plot against Otou-san reached the Shinsengumi. In a flurry men were readied for battle. Chizu-ane, Hei-nii, Kei-nii, and Sou-nii were left at the headquarters with a handful of men. The rest of us rode to save my Otou-san. Pachi-nii, Sano-nii, Haji-nii, and Toshi-nii lead them. I rode with Haji-nii on his gray-white horse. We stopped a few times to rest the horses and eat throughout the day. It was only when night fell that we stopped. Rations were eaten as horse and man alike rested. I curled up under the blanket next to Haji-nii.

The next day carried in the same manner as the first, only there was a drive to push on. I assumed we were close to where my Otou-san would be passing. As we began to pass through a bamboo forest unease settled in my stomach. Before long we encountered Otou-san and his men. I was relieved to see him but that relief was short lived. He got off his horse and I went to hug him only to stop when blood rained from his shoulder, a pained cry escaped his lips, and the roar of oncoming enemies shattered the silence. In no time a few of the men surrounded us as others began fighting. I was trying to keep Otou-san awake when all of a sudden I was sent flying into a tree. The impact hurt worse than anything I had ever felt.

A man stood before my downed father and a ring of dead or dying men. His appearance was ghastly and dark. I hobbled back over despite the pain and the blood now staining my vision. When I got there he grabbed me up I could hardly struggle. He began laughing as he brandished me in front of him. The words that came out of his mouth next snapped something in me and a fire burned through my veins "HA HA HA! You know I could end your whole family right here, right now Isami, Kondō. Do you know who killed your wife?" He went on despite receiving no response "It was my work, you are following her and I am debating sending your child with you as well!"

A roiling anger I had never felt before overtook me. The murderer held me aloft with his left hand as he brandished his katana with his right. Glancing down I could see the hilt of his kodachi. Without hesitation I grabbed the hilt and bit down as hard as I could on his arm. The coppery tang of blood that filled my mouth was accompanied by his pained yell as he dropped me. I stood quickly and hefted the kodachi. He made to slash me with his katana but I ran between his legs and spun. Using the momentum from the swing I cut deeply into the back of his calves. The hit was good enough because he fell to the ground on his hands and knees. Before he could move another inch I jumped atop his back and rammed the kodachi through the back of his throat. Blood sprayed upon me as I panted in exhaustion. Knowing the man was dead from the blow I made my way over to Otou-san's bleeding and prone form and fell to the ground next to him as dark spots took my vision and the thundering of footsteps and my blood rang in my ears.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Did I make it in time?

My body felt incredibly tired, sore, and hot. I knew I was alive and far from dead. When something cool was placed on my forehead it presented enough relief for me to force my heavy eye lids open. Even then my vision was blurry but things slowly came into focus. Chizu-ane was the one taking care of me. She quickly got up and I heard her shout a bit before coming back and helping me sit up. She was observant and noticed I had yet to really speak so she gave me water to drink. For that I was grateful, I could still faintly taste the copper of blood.

Blood. I turned quickly in hopes of catching sight of Otou-san. When I could not find him immediately I began to panic and think the worst. As tears began to fall I heard many footfalls and soon the sliding door was nearly thrown open. They were my nii-sans. At the sight of my tears they came towards me like moths to a flame and tried to console me. Through everything I was feeling it was difficult to form a sentence but I managed "Otou-san's… okay?" All their panic died out and Toshi-nii ruffled my hair with a small smile on his face "He's going to be alright Hanae-chan. He's just resting right now like you should be." More tears fell but these were tears of relief and happiness. I had made it on time.

Haji-nii was the next to break the silence "Hanae-chan" I wiped my eyes and turned to him "were you trained in swordsmanship?" He was referring to my having killed that foul man. I shook my head no. When my other nii-sans began hounding Haji-nii for information I spoke up "That man…" they stopped pestering him and focused on me "he held me captive and spoke down to Otou-san who was injured from his wound." I sniffed and rubbed my eyes again "He was laughing about killing us and then said he would kill all the Isami, Otou-san and myself. Then he said that he was the one to kill Oka-san. I've never been so angry with anyone… I drew his kodachi and bit him. I was dropped and he tried to swipe at me with his katana so I ran between his legs and cut his calves. I knew he would try to kill us both so I didn't hesitate to stab him through his throat when he fell to the ground. After that, I don't remember anything." I looked at them and could see the looks of shock and awe upon their faces. Only then did I notice somebody standing at the doorway. "Otou-san!" I shouted and jumped out of the futon. It was a struggle at first but I managed to make it over to him and hug him around his legs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Relocation, Recovery, and Training

The Shinsengumi, the whole area for that matter, was being attacked and burned. We fled to safety but it was not without casualty. Susu-nii died at sea. From what I was told we were headed towards Edo, Chizu-ane's former home. I was told that Gen-oji had died not too long before we got off the ship. Sou-nii was badly injured and was on strict bed rest. Once he was awake though I made sure to visit him every day.

Our new home was strange and needed serious cleaning. I was kept from helping until Chizu-ane gave me an okay. Which honestly wasn't too long. With heightened spirits I ran about doing everything that was asked of me. Otou-san pulled me aside and told me that in due time I was to be trained in swordsmanship. I was elated at this news and could not wait but at the same time confused. Swordsmanship was not taught to daughters.

When it came to lunch time I asked if I could take Sou-nii's meal to him. I was allowed to do so and he smiled upon seeing me bringing him lunch. I set the tray down carefully before hugging him when he sat up. He returned it with a few pats on my head. He ate and I told him that I was finally able to help out around the new headquarters.

I remembered Otou-san's earlier discussion "And guess what!" Humoring me he said "What?" With a large smile I told him "Otou-san told me that when things have settled down a bit that I'll get taught swordsmanship!" Sou-nii stilled completely at the remark and I began to wonder if he had the same thoughts as me. I did ask though because I knew it would be better if I could protect my family. "Sou-nii?" I said quietly. He shook himself from whatever thoughts plagued him and ruffled my hair "That's good, you'll be able to protect yourself better." But I could tell from his eyes that there was something else he wanted to say to me. Only when Chizu-ane came to the room with instructions for me did I leave.

"Chizuru-chan?" I called out to her as she began gathering dishes. "Hmm?" She uttered as she turned her attention from her task to me. This was a bit difficult to ask "Hanae-chan just told me that Kondō-san is going to have her learn swordsmanship… I know it is a good thing because she will be able to protect herself but…" I was truly conflicted on this matter. The art of swordsmanship was truly the art of killing. Why would Kondō-san teach his little _girl_ something like that? Chizuru-chan sighed "I did not know of that until now, so it is a recent development… but I understand your concerns. I do not have any real answer for you so I am sorry but I believe this is one of those things where only time will tell." I could only hope that time would be good to that little girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Left handed

The training was beyond tiring. Not even a couple days into it and my body screamed in protest at every slight movement. It was something that Otou-san said would pass as my body became used to it so I kept my anguish to myself. All of my nii-sans had gone through it after all. Days passed and soon turned into a two months and everyone, Otou-san especially, found I was making little to no progress.

One day during my training Haji-nii was not on duty and had decided to oversee my training for the day. Haji-nii made a discovery apparently and told me to keep practicing as he went to fetch Otou-san and some of my other nii-sans. I obliged and kept the grueling regime up; completing a set of kata before he made it back with and audience. I stopped and faced them as they all flooded into the dojo. I was curious as to why Haji-nii brought so many with him. I did not get the chance to ask, however, as Haji-nii approached me and asked to go through the basic kata and advised the others to watch.

To all of them it was painfully obvious that I was struggling even if I was doing everything that was taught to a 'T'. I was about half way through the kata when Haji-nii told me to stop. I did so without hesitation. He went over to where they all sat and discussed something. I sat on the floor, tired, as I waited.

Soon Haji-nii returned and kneeled to my height as I made to stand again. "Hanae-chan hold the bokken with your left hand on top and reverse your stance." He stood and I was confused at the order but did so anyways. I switched my grip so my right hand now rested towards the bottom and my left more to the top. With that accomplished I focused on my footing and switched their placement. This new stance oddly felt much better and was far easier to fall into. I looked back up to Haji-nii and he nodded all the while nudging and prodding my form to fix the errors.

When he stood up and away he told me once more to go through the kata but this time with this stance. That meant I had to change the positioning up. I thought through the kata and the changes that would have to be made before actually beginning. What a thrilling experience it was. The kata was far more fluid and easier to go through than it had been when I was using my right hand. My right hand… but I had used the right handed grip that day without problem. I stopped and looked down at my hands. Obviously I was left handed but at the same time…

I resumed the left handed stance as I began to go through the kata again but this time I switched my hands for certain strokes. Now it felt as if I was dancing through the kata. It was as if I had been doing this for years. Getting bolder I switched between left and right handed grips every other move. All of a sudden another bokken met mine and the resounding clash rattled my arms to the point I dropped my bokken. Surprised I looked up to find Otou-san standing with the bokken that had caught me unawares. He kneeled down and ruffled my hair affectionately. Then he turned to Haji-nii "It appears we have another left handed swordsman." He looked back to me with a smile before adding "And another prodigal child."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: New Styles

Haji-nii had become the overseer to my training and thus I called him Haji-sensei. Over the time he trained me I improved in leaps and bounds. While my strength was not that impressive but anticipated -since I was still a child not even ten years old- my skills went far beyond initial expectations. Though it was interesting I did not take to Haji-sensei's iai-jutsu but kept to my odd ability to switch between left and right handed grips. While all my nii-sans still had to hold back if they sparred with me it was becoming evident that when I got older I would be a force to be reckoned with.

Sou-nii was still confined to bed. I found myself often going to visit him to tell him of my training. He always smiled at me but sometimes I could tell there were traces of guilt and longing in his expression. I did not enjoy the sadness and soon visited him with bokken in hand to demonstrate what I had learned and occasionally have a pseudo-match with him as we both sat. I noticed Otou-san visiting me less and less although I usually saw him at meals unless he was away. I still slept in the same room as him and would see him at night but he seemed far more distant.

I paid it no mind though. There was talk of Westerners more and more at meals. I found myself intrigued at some of their customs and always listened. One morning I found all my nii-sans and Chizu-ane in one room. My nii-sans were all dressed differently. The clothes were strange and there were no sashes keeping the clothes closed. Sano-nii was the one who took notice of my presence first asking me 'what I thought' about his new clothes. It was hard to answer but overall they suited him, even if I liked his old outfit better. It was only when I came across Hei-nii that I noticed something about all of them. "Why did you cut your hair?" All of them had their hair cut short and it was glaringly obvious on Hei-nii and Toshi-nii. Some laughed, others complained, and Toshi-nii explained. When I heard Otou-san's voice I spun around expecting him to be dressed differently as well only to be disappointed. He and Chizu-ane had not changed into the fancy new clothes. My nii-sans laughed at my put out expression upon seeing Otou-san in the same clothes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Growing Distance

My Otou-san's ideals had begun to shift. Now he sought power and was aiming to become a Daimyo. While I could not fault him of this ambition as many other men pursued the very same thing it was simply not _my_ Otou-san's original intentions. I loathed to admit it but he was turning into something he was not. And it tore at my heart to watch it happen.

Now we were constantly moving from place to place. It was as if we had no real home anymore. Tonight we all slept under the stars, myself included. I had been allowed to join them only because I would have been left completely alone but I was not to fight unless it was to protect myself and escape immediate danger.

Hearing footsteps I stirred awake to witness Haji-sensei and Chizu-ane walk off somewhere speaking in hushed tones to one another. I paid it no mind and nestled back into the warm covers and Toshi-nii's side and promptly fell back asleep unaware of the amethyst eyes that opened only to observe me before closing again.

It was still early morning when I was awoken by Toshi-nii. All of us were heading into a fight that Otou-san refused to back down from. As the battle began with the tide against us Toshi-nii grabbed Chizu-ane and I before departing to find more troops. It was then that he left myself and Otou-san in Chizu-ane's hands. After I promised to stay safe and he had a 'chiming metal oath' with Chizu-ane we separated. Not long into the battle and Otou-san was beginning to see the carnage, the men whose lives were lost in vain. Only then did Chizu-ane and I manage to drag him from the battlefield. We made for the forest and kept running without daring to look behind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Blood Brother

As we ran through the forest path the sounds of battle began to fade. Then we came across two bloody and very much dead men. Standing before them was a man who looked shockingly similar to Chizu-ane. Otou-san made to attack him but Chizu-ane stopped him. He then revealed information that shook us all to the core "I am your twin brother, Chizuru." Here before us stood someone that was truly related to her, by blood, and not part of our surrogate family. He held a katana that, looking back and forth between the two, sure enough was the partner to Chizu-ane's kodachi.

Otou-san took up arms against this 'Kaoru' and told us to flee. He was easily knocked down by Kaoru who had not even unsheathed his sword. "Otou-san!" Regardless of his recent actions he was still my Otou-san so I ran to his side to aide him. As I helped him to sit up Kaoru came over and spoke to Chizu-ane. When asked to come with him Chizu-ane slapped his hand away "Chizu-ane…" I muttered as I stood next to my sitting Otou-san.

It was with startling resolve and loyalty that Chizu-ane drew her kodachi against Kaoru, against her own twin brother. All in order to protect Otou-san under the promise, the oath that she had made. I looked back to Kaoru's face and saw that he looked stricken before his demeanor changed into that of a ghastly sight. To that of a demon. He charged. The blades crossed again and again as Chizu-ane stayed on defense and deflected his harsh blows. It was upon the sixth strike that his strength became too much for Chizu-ane and he sent her flying to the ground. Her kodachi landed not too far from her but Kaoru pointed his blade at her throat.

Before I knew what I was doing I ran from Otou-san's side and did what I was strictly told not to do. Grabbing up the lost kodachi I joined the fight. His attack was ridiculously strong and the force of it alone was enough to send me to my knees but I dared not allow my arms to falter. If they did, then it would spell death for both Chizu-ane and I. I could hear Otou-san yelling my name but I ignored it for the sake of focusing. All of a sudden the force disappeared and I watched as the man smirked and began to bring his sword down again. As if in slow motion another blade halted his strike. I looked up and spotted a man with gleaming red eyes, shocking white hair, and a western yellow jacket. "Okita-san!" I looked back to Chizu-ane and then to the back in front of me. What had happened to Sou-nii?

I did not get to think on it much as soon he and Kaoru began their clash of swords. Kaoru turned defensive as Sou-nii appeared to be overwhelming him but all of a sudden he halted and fell to the ground coughing. His hair had turned back to the familiar red-brown as he kneeled on the ground. Chizu-ane and I ran as Kaoru raised his blade to kill Sou-nii. I heard Otou-san call his name and I readied myself to either attack or defend as I quickly outran Chizu-ane and stopped in front of Sou-nii. My actions proved unneeded as a sword pierced Kaoru from behind. It was the blonde-haired man who had caused trouble for Chizu-ane and my nii-sans before Chikage, Kazama. No sooner had Kaoru died did Kazama leave.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Farewell

It wasn't more than a few days after we returned to the Shinsengumi's new headquarters in Hatamoto when Otou-san left and came back from a meeting that I found myself in this situation. I had just overheard talk of Sano-nii and Pachi-nii leaving. Chores and practice forgotten I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the front entrance. I wasn't too late. The closer I got the more I could make out the forms of my nii-sans as they said their farewells to Chizu-ane, Haji-sensei, and a few others.

I didn't care, I would miss them too much. I barreled into them and latched onto each of their arms as the tears began to fall. Sniffling I managed to get out "Sano-nii, Pachi-nii… I'm… going to miss you!" I could hear Sano-nii chuckle a bit and from the strength of the hand ruffling my hair Pachi-nii was responsible for the messy hair I would sport after this. Somehow I managed to look up through teary eyes and smile for them. Without warning their grips changed and I was pulled up into the air. Being held between the two they began to swing me a bit and only put me down after they had managed to make me laugh. They started walking up the bridge "Bye Sano-nii! Bye Pachi-nii!" I called to them and did not stop waving until their forms disappeared from my sight.

Chizu-ane was saddened but I would not let myself fall to the sadness that threatened to claim my heart. "Haji-sensei can we train?" I asked as I looked up to him. With a slight smile he replied yes and I bounded behind him to the dojo. It was sad that they were leaving but that did not mean I would never see them again. With a fierce resolve and determination I practiced until dinner was called under Haji-sensei's strict instruction.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Legacy of the Sword

Everything happened so fast that I was left confused. The vast majority of the Shinsengumi had gone off to train today leaving only a few on the property along with Toshi-nii, Chizu-ane, Otou-san, and myself. Something in me called to go see Otou-san so I followed and trusted in this and went. Before I made it there a cluster of people rushed past me. Towards the end of the stampede I was swept up and into the arms of someone. Upon opening my eyes I found it was Toshi-nii with Chizu-ane running alongside us.

I was carried the entire way. Out of the back of the compound and into the woods. The only one who remained in the compound was Otou-san. The last image I had before the hidden door swung shut was of Otou-san waving with a sad smile on his face. Little did I know that would be the last time I would see him.

As we ran through the woods I could see our men and others before them. I was handed off to Chizu-ane as Toshi-nii dashed into the scene and covered it in the enemies' blood. Just uphill a squadron of men appeared armed with rifles. Toshi-nii ran up the hill and gained an extra burst of speed as his hair turned white. Chizu-ane held me tight as we heard the battle atop the hill. Many gunshots were fired and Chizu-ane placed me down before placing a hand on the hilt of her kodachi and beckoning me to follow.

By the time we made it to the top of the hill only Toshi-nii remained standing. He was stained with blood and his hair was black once more. As he and Chizu-ane spoke I could feel his sadness and frustration. She held onto him from behind and I heard words that rattled me to my core. The reason we left. Otou-san was being captured by the enemy… which would lead to his death. Not caring about the blood I fell to my knees in the crimson stained grass as I realized that I would be an orphan because my father was going to die. I didn't even smile for him when I last saw him. I did not realize I was crying. I did not know when I was picked up and carried away. I did not know when I went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A New Day

After hearing of Otou-san's beheading I retreated deep within myself. I don't know how long I remained in this state only that my body took care of itself mechanically. I ate when told and slept when told. I vaguely remember Chizu-ane and Toshi-nii talking to me but my despondence would not be easily shaken. One night when we had set up a camp I began to wander the enclosure aimlessly. Along the way I happened to stumble upon a fallen bokken. Slowly I picked it up and examined it as I took it and meandered over to where I could vaguely remember the entrance to the camp.

I saw Chizu-ane and Toshi-nii who looked fatigued but continued my way off to the side unnoticed. Shielded by a few trees I began going through the kata that it seemed Haji-sensei taught me long ago. I did not know that I had begun to cry whilst practicing nor did I realize the ferocity and strength that I was lashing out with. I kept practicing into the night. I paused when I heard footsteps rustling the grass behind me and spun to attack because I did not know if they were friend or foe. The intruder turned out to be a shocked Toshi-nii. Withdrawing the bokken aimed for his stomach I turned back around to continue my kata.

Seeing that I would not be disturbed he sat at the base of one of the trees and I moved further from his spot. He continued to watch my practice and I faltered when I heard him whisper 'I'm sorry'. Pent up anger led me to spin and swing the bokken into the trunk of a tree. The force shattered the bokken and I fell to my knees now feeling the tears cloud my vision and drip from my chin onto my clenched hands. I was a horrible child. I could not even remember the last time I had told my Otou-san that I loved him. What ate at me was the fact that I could no longer tell him no matter how hard I tried. He was gone from this world.

Warm arms pulled me into an equally warm chest and held me close. It couldn't have been anyone other than Toshi-nii so I allowed myself to sob into his shoulder. When my sobs were reduced to sniffs and hiccups he carried me back into the camp the broken bokken was left behind. He set me down and brought a wrapped package forwards "Kondō-san told us to give this to you when you came back to your senses." I watched as he unwrapped the package and I was greeted by the sight of a katana and kodachi. Each were sheathed in a blue-black scabbard and had circular gold guards that had two butterflies cut from them. The hilts were wrapped with white silks. I did not know what to say. Instead of speaking I placed the swords down back in their box and hugged Toshi-nii around his neck. Tomorrow was a new day and while I was saddened at my parent's death I would live on in their stead.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I had many things to take care of recently.

~MM-B


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Merciless

Whatever enemy he had encountered hurt Toshi-nii greatly. He was bed-ridden with a fever and Chizu-ane was busy taking care of him. Pachi-nii had returned during the battle and while I was happy to see him I was worried for Toshi-nii as well. Since there was little I could do to help him I sat by the sliding doors to the room with my katana laying against my shoulder and the kodachi resting on the ground at my side. I would make sure that Chizu-ane and Toshi-nii were safe for the night.

It was late into the night, perhaps morning, when Chizu-ane fell asleep atop Toshi-nii. I grabbed a blanket and tossed it over her before resuming my post. I did not see the eyes that watched me as I did so. I slept during the day and awoke by sunset. I was told Toshi-nii had rested the entire day. I ate and left to his room to take my post again. Only when I got there I found that I might not need to tonight "Good evening Hanae-chan." He was sitting at a low table reading and filling out some documents. Regardless I was happy to see him up and dashed over to give him a light hug so that I wouldn't irritate his wounds. He returned it happily "I noticed you kept watch over us last night." I pulled back from him and blushed, I had not known he woke up at night. Then he ruffled my hair and said "Good job." I blushed more at the praise as Chizu-ane came in and was about as surprised as I was that Toshi-nii was up.

Pachi-nii came in later in the night and said he would be leaving in the morning. I was sad to hear it but allowed him to leave after hugging him and showing him the swords my Otou-san had left for me. Due to Toshi-nii's condition and the fact that enemies were on the lookout we had to stay hidden for a while.

Within a couple weeks a rumor spread. There was a white-haired man fighting just outside the perimeter of the village we were staying in. Toshi-nii was anxious to go and check out the site. I followed him and when he told me to return I told him I was coming to offer what little support I could. He -almost grudgingly- accepted and I followed after him. Soon Chizu-ane came to stop him as well but due to Toshi-nii's unshakeable determination she ended up helping him. It was in the early morning sun that we made it to the harrowing sight. Decimated dead men littered the ground but there was no one left standing. A silver glint caught my eye and I approached what turned out to be a bloody and damaged katana stabbed into the ground. Upon looking closer I found that it was Sou-nii's katana.

I did not see his body. I wouldn't allow myself to cry anymore. A lone tear streaked down the side of my face as I kneeled before the katana and offered prayer to Sou-nii whom I knew was dead. My family was slowly growing smaller and smaller and it hurt but there was little I could do about it. I took a deep breath and stood. Making my way back to Toshi-nii and Chizu-ane I couldn't help but remember Sou-nii's devious smirks and laughter. This was his work and even to his dying breath he was merciless in his loyalty.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Leading the Charge

Toshi-nii was not yet well enough to lead the Shinsengumi. Haji-sensei decided he would take his place for the time. That evening I sparred with him for what may have been the last time. He was proud of me and my capabilities. He was prouder still of my handling of real swords. It was with heartfelt goodbyes that Chizu-ane and I saw him off that night.

We did not hear word from him and presumed that he had either been seriously wounded, captured, or dead. It was a morbid thought but in war there was fairly little hope after a week and no word. There was the hope that he had somehow survived and was recovering though. Not too much longer and Toshi-nii, while not fully recovered, was able to return to his duties in the Shinsengumi.

After about a month of being in Sendai I was told that both Kei-nii and Hei-nii had died. I silently mourned the loss of two more brothers but it strengthened my resolve to train more. Day after day I spent honing my skills with the blade. I made sure to stop and take care of them and myself though, I had no intention of damaging them or falling ill due to personal inattentiveness. I did not wish to lose more family but at this point I knew it was inevitable knowing them.

One day Toshi-nii came upon me while I was training. Strangely Chizu-ane trailed behind him sadly. Curious I sheathed my katana and made my way over to them. Toshi-nii sat and I copied the motion while Chizu-ane remained standing. "Hanae-chan." He called. His eyes were steeled with resolve as he spoke and I knew no amount of persuasion would dissuade him "You and Chizuru are to remain here in Sendai while I go with the Shinsengumi to Ezo." I wanted to protest but I knew deep down it was futile so I nodded not trusting myself to not say something foolish. I stood and hugged him as tightly as I could. My small arms were still incapable of going around him. He hugged me back and when he let go I resigned myself back to practice. I listened to his footsteps as he departed.

In the next few days the Shinsengumi were packed and ready to go. Chizu-ane and I stood on the shore watching as Toshi-nii left on a ship to Ezo. I waved before the ship left my sights knowing that that could very well have been the last time I would see him. It seems that I had lost my entire family.

A/N: So it seems we are nearing the end of Hanae's story; just a few more chapters left!

~MM-B


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Alone

Chizu-ane and I remained in Sendai. She visited her father's grave on a daily basis as I aspired to become a swordsman –well woman- to be reckoned with. I trained my mind and body each day. In the time that I would not be training I helped the priests around their temple. I cleaned and cooked when asked. Soon after watching them I aspired to become a priestess myself but I would not give up the sword. It was the legacy of my family.

Learning the life and duties as a priestess was really something else. It was as difficult as it was fun. I learned a great many things. One of my favorite activities happened to be dancing the ceremonial and traditional dances. It came to me easily since my Oka-san had been a dancer in her life and I had watched her practice. The colors, sounds, smells, everything about the temple was full of life. I was saddened to watch Chizu-ane after a time because I knew that she too missed our family. I knew that she especially missed Toshi-nii and wished very much that she could have followed him.

On the eve of my tenth birthday I was left to the temple and the priests. Chizu-ane had left early in the morning before I woke up. I was informed by the head priest and handed a letter that was from Chizu-ane. I was sad that she had left, I felt completely alone but I understood her reasons for leaving. I returned to my room and placed the letter on a small desk before leaving with my swords to go practice before attending to my duties around the temple.

 **Dear Hanae-chan,**

 **I am sorry to leave you on your own but I know that you enjoy the life you have made at the temple. I received a letter from Ootori-san asking if I could come join them, join Hijikata-san, in the war. While I will not necessarily be fighting I will be helping Hijikata-san. I wish you the best of luck and I will be sure to visit you again should I survive. I hope I will be able to see you again little Isami and see how you have grown.**

 **With love,**

 **Yukimura, Chizuru**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So… this is it, this is the final chapter! I didn't think I would make it to this point so quickly. Thank you for reading my first fanfic; this is the first I will produce so there should be plenty more to come!

~MM-B

Chapter 22: Epilogue: Years Later

I was already sixteen years old. My life at the temple was one of fulfillment and happiness. In this time I had become quite the priestess. The head priest was proud of me. He had become a mentor to me. A great friend. One time he had asked if I would allow him to adopt me into his family. I had turned down the offer for no one could replace the family I had. He understood my reasons.

With my aide the temple had become quite popular especially around New Years. The people would flock to our temple for the ceremonies I would take part in. The readings, blessings, everything. What the people would enjoy the most though was my Kagura Dance. Dressed in vibrantly colored silks I would dance but I did not use the traditional fan and bells. I used a fan and my kodachi.

Praise was always showered upon me and there were many suitors. I would have none of them though. Why you may ask? The answer is simple: I had not given up the sword and practiced to this day. So when they asked for my hand I either turned them down for their attitude or because they could not beat me in a match.

This year the head priest had a surprise for me. It was the day after New Years. "Hanae-chan." Quietly I entered the room and sat across from him. In his hands were three letters. "I know how much you have missed your family and I have finally received word and permission from them." My heart thudded in my chest loudly. He had been able to make contact? That meant… some of them were alive!

Before I could get too excited the head priest chuckled and took my hands in his. "I have arranged for you to travel. They will meet you there." Calming slightly I had the mind to ask "And where might I be travelling to? When will I be able to see them?" His smile only grew "In Kyoto as soon as you're ready to leave of course." A large smile broke over my face at this news. I was returning to the place where we first met. I lunged forwards and hugged him "Thank you!" I whispered in his ear." Once I let go I bounded off to my room to pack.

I dressed in red, white, and black silks. Black hakama went all the way up to my waist where a red sash was tied in a bow to keep them up. I had on a red kimono that showed through the sides of the hakama and in the open part of my haori. The white silk had a cluster of gold colored butterflies on the bottom of the right sleeve and the entire left sleeve to the middles of the back. I slipped on my black leather arm guards that were mostly hidden under my sleeves. I pulled some of my hair up into the top knot that my Otou-san used to wear and tied it with the white butterfly tie that my parents had gotten me so long ago. The rest of my dark ash brown hair fell past my waist. I donned my katana and kodachi on my right side as I tossed a couple spare clothes in a sack along with my favorite fan, money, rations, and a water canteen. After pausing a moment I pulled on tabi and carried my sandals and sack with me to the front of the temple. I was greeted by the priests who wished me safe travels and gave me an ofuda. I smiled as I hugged them all before slipping on my sandals and tossing the sack over my shoulder as I departed down the steps.

When I got to the bottom of the steps I was given a horse already saddled up by another priest. I hugged him too before petting the charcoal gray horse. I placed my sack in the saddle bag that had food for the horse whom I was told was named Hayate. I hopped up and was on my way. I had forgotten how enthralling travelling was. Since I had made a place for myself at the temple I had not left. The trip was by no means easy but it was far more peaceful than I anticipated. There was no trouble, until I got to Kyoto.

Since it was quite crowded and bustling I got off Hayate and lead him by the reins. I looked around me and saw old sights and things that had changed in the time that I was gone. There was so much to look at and it was when I passed the red light district that housed Shimabara that I ran into trouble; with a couple of drunkards. I tried to handle the situation peacefully but I had no such luck as they could not be reasoned with in their drunken haze.

I tethered Hayate to the rail of a nearby fence and drew my katana at the sight of their drawn blades. I sighed as they decided to charge. Spinning to the left I slammed the blunt side of my katana into the back of the first man's neck. Immediately he was rendered unconscious and dropped the ground. The second man had ran past me and was now coming back. I ducked under his slash and used the hilt of my katana to ram him in the stomach. He too dropped to the ground unconscious; I sheathed my blade. The place had gone quiet but you could still hear the whispers and feel the stares. Then a loud voice broke through the silence. One that was very familiar "Where's the fight?!" It was followed by a striking sound, a groan, admonishing and… "Hijikata…"

I turned as the crowd broke apart and revealed four people I did not think I would see again. Ones that were part of my family. I stood there shocked as I took in their appearances. They still looked as handsome and pretty as I remembered just a bit older. It was Chizuru who had spotted the scene first. Toshizo, Shinpachi, and Hajime were quick to follow. Chizuru examined the two unconscious men and told the others that they were just knocked out. Toshizo was the one to notice me first and he approached. He looked me over but stopped when his eyes landed on my katana. His eyes widened in realization and the others had come to stand around him by this point. He looked me in the eyes and hesitantly he called "Hanae?" I smiled and nodded. Soon I was enveloped in a hug from him. I felt him shudder a bit before letting go where Chizuru took his place. She apologized for not coming to see me sooner and then I was swung around in a bone crushing hug from Shinpachi. When he set me back down I turned and bowed to my master "Hajime-sensei." He bowed back before doing something that was out of character, he stepped forwards and hugged me as well.

Together we made our way to the inn we would stay at. I lead Hayate as we talked and found the walk nostalgic. When I looked up I found out why. An inn was built in place of the first former Shinsengumi headquarters. When we walked onto the premises a man asked to take my horse to the stables and I pulled my sack from the saddle bag before allowing him to do so. We walked in and were asked our names. As soon as they heard them they lead us to our rooms. We set our things down before convening in Toshizo and Chizuru's room and talking about our lives.

Toshizo and Chizuru were married and had a child back home named Kondō. I smiled at that and asked why he couldn't come. They gave no definite answer but said he was left with Doctor Matsumoto. Hajime-sensei and Shinpachi both had women back at their homes, they were to marry soon. It was my life that they wanted to hear the most about. I told them how I became a priestess to the Sendai Temple and of my duties. I told them of all the things I learned and how people flocked to the temple every new years to see me dance the Kagura. This got them curious and they asked if I would dance it for them. I agreed and went to my room to grab my fan before returning. I pulled my katana from my side and set it down onto the ground before taking center stage in the room. With practiced ease I flicked the fan open and drew my kodachi as memory led me through the steps. At the end I was met with a grand applause. I bowed to them and put my kodachi away and retied my katana.

It was around sunset now. "Hanae." I turned to see it was Hajime-sensei who called me. Curious I looked him in the eyes as he stated "Let your master see your skill with the blade." I laughed at the remark but everyone went outside to the back where, astonishingly, the pond still remained. Chizuru, Toshizo, and Shinpachi all kept their distance as Hajime-sensei stood before me. Apparently he still went with the iai-jutsu. I knew not to underestimate him, even after all this time. So with my hand on the hilt of my katana I approached him. He waited for the last possible moment when I got within his range to draw his blade and slash at me. I knew better and spun as I drew my blade to catch his. Metallic clashes rung throughout the area as we went at it.

We stopped only when we had the tips of our blades pointed at each other's throat. I could hear the gasps as we put our swords away. The shock and awe was noticeable because who had tied with Saito, Hajime? I bowed to my sensei as he praised me "Your swordsmanship has become excellent and you have made a style all your own. What do you call it?" I raised my head as I responded "The two sword style, Nitoryū." Soon I was pounced upon by a fired up Shinpachi as he was shocked senseless that I had made my swordsmanship on par with Hajime-sensei in our years apart. "Well" I said as I shrugged "I didn't just work around the temple all the time. I practiced every day and sparred against swordsmen who threatened the temple or resided at it for a time." Shinpachi's face turned aghast as he lumbered away. Toshizo laughed at the sight Shinpachi made as Hajime-sensei and I joined him and Chizuru.

~The End~


End file.
